Fixing What's Broken Inside
by Patchfire
Summary: Continuation of the threads running through "Ron's Reaction" and "It's Not Easy." Harry's depressed, and his friends try to help. But sometimes, depression feeds itself, and maybe Harry's started to like being depressed now.
1. Sirius Problems

_A/N: The It's Not EasyRon's Reaction plot bunny returned to me. This is Sirius' POV and from now on it's going to be a multi-chaptered fic, alternating POV's, although I think I'm most fond of Harry and Ron.  
  
And, yeah, eventually, we might work some slash in there. :-) What? It wouldn't be mine if it didn't have some! In my fics, Harry = gay. Just the way it is.   
  
_**Sirius**_  
  
_I swore when I read the letter. I don't really know Harry as well as I would like; I missed out on twelve years of his life, after all, but even I should've realised something was amiss, from the letters he was sending. They were too flat, too neatly written, everything laid out like some kind of form letter. And now, today, I get a letter from Harry's best friend, Ron.  
  
  
_Dear   
  
I hope that you're doing well & are well-fed and comfortable. I also hope you have finished the work that Dumbledore asked you to do at the end of the term. Why? That's a longer story...  
  
I woke up this morning to find Harry in my bed. Don't worry, I'm not taking advantage of your godson. In the middle of the night, he just left the Dursleys and took the Knight Bus here to the Burrow. I could tell when I woke up that he had been crying, but he hasn't mentioned it since he woke up, of course. Snuffles, there's something wrong. I remember the first time we met, he was 11 years old, and had lived with the Dursleys for ages, but he still had more self-confidence and was happier than he is right now.   
  
Hermione's arriving in a few days, and Mum has agreed that Harry's dog' can visit. It'd probably be best to let them know of your innocence, but I thought that Harry might enjoy telling parts of the story once you get here. Anything to get his spirits up.  
  
Come soon.  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
_  
I couldn't believe it. Oh, I could, after what Harry had gone through with the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and then going directly back to the Dursleys, but I would've thought that Dumbledore would have taken steps to ensure Harry didn't get what the Muggles called depressed. I wouldn't know the term, either, but my lover seems fairly confident that I've worked through my Azkaban-induced depression' and is rather proud of me. Speaking of my lover...  
  
  
  
Yes, Paddy?  
  
I've got to go somewhere else after all. I sound disappointed, because I am. Fourteen bloody years apart and we've had three days together. I'll try to see if you can come after a day or two, you might be of some help.  
  
Remus' head appeared then around the corner, his hair sticking up wildly from where he just pulled a shirt on. Help? Where? What's going on?  
  
I tossed the letter to him. Harry. He's at the Weasleys, and this doesn't sound very good.  
  
Remus quickly scanned the letter. No, it doesn't sound good at all. You'd best go immediately; owl me, love.  
  
I deposited a quick kiss on his lips, then pulled back. I think I'll Floo as Padfoot. You mind calling out the destination for me?  
  
Remus smiled. Of course not.  
  
Thanks. I'll get in touch as soon as I can.  
  
Then I was the dog, and Moony threw in the Floo powder and shouted out The Burrow as I leaped into the fire. The world was a twisting, turning place for a bit, and then I was a rather worn-looking kitchen populated by redheads eating at a big table. Redheads – and one black. I crossed the room to Harry immediately and nuzzled his hand.  
  
Snuffles! That was quick, Ron, didn't you just send a letter this morning? Harry sounds subdued, moreso than I expected, even with Ron's letter.  
  
Mm-hmm. Snuffles, how did you get here through the Floo Network? Who sent you?  
  
I thought about how to tell them. I barked once, glanced at the twins, then at Harry, and barked again. Harry had told me that the twins had had the Marauders' Map before passing it on to Harry, and I hoped Ron or Harry one would understand what I was trying to say.  
  
The twins? Harry? No, wait... Ron was thinking out loud.  
  
The Map, Ron, Harry said softly. He must have been at Professor Lupin's. That's where Dumbledore told him to stay once he was finished alerting everyone.  
  
Harry got Lily's brains after all. Not that my best friend wasn't smart, he was, but some things just went straight over his head.  
  
Ron smiled. That's right, he did. Professor Lupin must've called out the destination for him. I woofed happily. Smart boys. I like Ron; he's the Sirius to Harry's James, in my mind, and Hermione is frightly similar to Remus. I'm glad there's no fourth in the group; that would be too ominous for me to handle well.  
  
I'm finished eating. There was Harry again, his voice soft, small, and uncertain. It's breaking my heart. Mrs. Weasley, is it okay if I go on upstairs? And can Snuffles stay in Ron's room with me?  
  
_Our_ room, git, Ron interrupted cheerfully. I'm done, too, Mum. We'll just be upstairs. C'mon, Harry, Pa- Snuffles.  
  
He almost said Padfoot. We're going to have to tell the others here soon.  
  
Ron locked the door to his room and put a chair in front of it at Harry's insistence. Shades drawn, I transformed back into my human form and held Harry tightly to me.  
  
'Lo, Sirius, he said quietly. Sorry to pull you away from Professor Lupin.  
  
What do you mean? I'm astonished. I've never said anything about mine and Moony's relationship.  
  
He smiled, then, a genuine smile. This is good. I'm not blind, Sirius. I saw the way you two looked at each other in the Shrieking Shack, and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he told you to lie low at Professor Lupin's. Not to mention the expression you had.  
  
I'm astonished. So, apparently, is Ron. Harry, what are you on about?  
  
Are you married? Can you do that, in the wizarding world? Can't in the Muggle world.  
  
Ah, no, we're not. We were engaged, before, but.... Oh. Yes, you can, in the wizarding world. I smiled.   
  
Harry, what _are_ you two talking about?  
  
Sirius' fiance. Harry smiled. I wondered what he was thinking as he looked at Ron with a mixture of amusement and... something undefinable, but familiar. I'll have to think on it. Honestly, Ron, don't be daft. The quiet voice was still present, but it had more energy now. Sirius and Professor Lupin are together.  
  
Oh! I'm sorry, Ron apologised. You can't have had long with him...  
  
It's okay, I try to wave off the apology.  
  
No, it's not, Harry says firmly. But we can make it okay. He stood up and walked downstairs, back to the kitchen. I hurriedly pop back into Padfoot and Ron and I run after him. The others are just finishing. Mrs. Weasley? Are you up for one more houseguest? I just remembered that Snuffles'... er... owner will be rather lonesome without him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's a smart woman. She's the only one here besides Harry and Ron who knows who I really am, and she catches the hint in Harry's solemn voice. Oh, of course, dear, I didn't think about that. Who is it, again? She doesn't know. Not surprising, we were in seventh year when her oldest son started Hogwarts, but Remus had been harassed substantially right after I was thrown into Azkaban, and I thought she might've known.  
  
Professor Lupin, ma'am. Her eyes widened, a hint of recognition in them, like a memory returning.  
  
Ah, yes, of course. I remember even Fred and George enjoyed his classes as well. Shall we call him? The four of us troup to the fireplace and throw in some powder. After a moment, Remus' face appears.  
  
Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Snuffles. Is something the matter?  
  
Oh, no, not at all, Mrs. Weasley beams, reassurance personified. Harry just reminded me that, ah, as Snuffles, um, owner, you might get rather... lonely, so we thought we'd like for you to come and stay as well.  
  
I see the surprise on Remus' face. He's wondering how they knew, or figured it out so fast. I nudge Harry with my nose as I eye him, and he blinks his understanding. Told you he was smart, Moony, I think. Told you.  
  
Well, that's a generous offer, Molly, but ...  
  
Oh, no, Professor Lupin, we really think you should come, urges Ron, and I see Harry look around him before he leans forward and says his part.  
  
Yeah, _Moony_, you should. It'll make the story more interesting.  
  
The potential for mischief draws my Remus in. The Maraudering spirit, as it were. If this is depressed Harry, the kid should be unstoppable when he's feeling better.  
  
I whine. That's my plea.  
  
Oh, alright. Remus gives in, and I nearly howl with pleasure. Let me just throw a few things together and I'll be there shortly.  
  
My heart is a bit lighter as we return to Harry and Ron's room. Did I mention what great kids they are? Now to get Harry happier. Maybe all he needs is some friends. Remus and I are the closest thing he's got to a family, I hope that'll help him too. Tomorrow, he tells me, he's going to tell the rest of the Weasleys about me, starting with the twins, and Ginny. Percy he's leaving to last, as Percy still rants occasionally about the need to execute me. Nice guy.


	2. Remus comes to the Burrow

_A/N: AAGGHH!!! Remus has been incredibly hard for me to write, and I'm still not particularly happy with the way the chapter turned out. Perhaps this is why I can't see to get a good Remus/Sirius story written? Anyway, the next few chapters are better – they'd have to be, almost!_  
  
  
  
I was more than a bit surprised at the invitation, and found it amusing that Harry had deduced the true nature of mine and Sirius' relationship. I walked around the little house, gathering some clothes for myself as well as Sirius – if they tell the other Weasleys, then he'll be able to go 'round as a human, and he'll need a change or two of clothes. Satisified with the job I've done of tidying, and thankful that the next full moon is almost an entire month away, I decide to use Floo to travel to the Burrow, so that the Weasleys will have some warning.  
  
I stand up shakily; I've always hated travelling via the Floo Network. Sirius is Padfoot, and I remember suddenly to call him Snuffles in this house. Hello, Snuffles. I smile; he's sniffing me all over, and Harry's biting back a grin, as is Molly Weasley; Ron looks faintly embarassed but he's also smiling.  
  
Hello, Molly. Hello, Harry, Ron. It was awfully nice of you to have me here.  
  
Harry smiles, and I see part of the problem immediately. That smile is like a ghost of his usual one. I couldn't let you two have to be forced apart further. We've all been punished enough for a million lifetimes, don't you think?  
  
Fred and George won't believe us when we tell them who you are! Ron exclaimed excitedly. His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes though; he's trying to make Harry think of something happy, I can tell. I play along.  
  
The four of us go up to Ron's room, and talk quietly for a few moments, and then there is a lull. Harry breaks it.  
  
Since both of you are here, I wonder if you could change something for me, he says quietly. I'm intrigued, as he stands and goes to open his trunk, looking for something. Then he straightens, and hands it to Sirius. I recognize it then; it's the Marauders' Map.  
  
What do you want us to change, Harry? Sirius' voice is quiet and soothing. It soothes me.  
  
I wondered if you could take off Wormtail's name.  
  
There was silence for a bit, then I answered. Yes, but only if you'll let us teach you how we did everything the first place.  
  
Ron grins, and Harry smiles faintly.   
  
Sirius jumps up, and smoothes the map on Ron's bed, muttering I solemnly swear that I am up to no good under his breath as he does so. The map comes to life, and I see the familiar greeting rise up to meet our eyes. I'm a bit misty-eyed when I think that this will be the last time to see that particular greeting, but my sadness turns to anger when I remember the reason that we'll be changing it.  
  
Sirius is grinning at me now, a devilish look in his eye; what is my lover planning now?  
  
Moony, what say we add a couple of names?  
  
I'm puzzled, I have to admit; what is Sirius talking about? My face must reflect my confusion, because an explanation is immediately forthcoming. Sirius moves to my side to whisper in my ear.  
  
If we're going to teach the two of them how to do this... well... what if we gave them nicknames, and put them as sort of junior Marauders or something?  
  
I perk up; it's an excellent idea. Harry and Ron have Marauder spirit aplenty. What about Hermione? I whisper back. Just because she's bookish doesn't mean she doesn't want to have fun.  
  
Sirius frowns. I don't know; she did help me get away a year ago, so she's got some gumption at least. We'll ask the boys to make sure.  
  
Finished with our conversation, we turn back to the boys to find them looking at us concernedly. Sirius says somewhat guiltily. I just had to check with Moony about something. I notice he's addressing Harry primarily. Poor Padfoot. He has in his mind that he has failed Harry terribly, even though there is nothing that Sirius himself could have changed.  
  
What is it, Sirius? Harry asks quietly. The boy is turning inward on himself, and it's evident in his eyes that he wants to avoid being a problem to anyone. A problem!  
  
Sirius licked his lips nervously, and I had to fight the urge to help him. I thought – since you two were going to help with the, ah, improvements, we should put you two on there as well. As in association with' or something like that. But you'd need nicknames, and you'd need to come up with one for Hermione. Would like to, though?  
  
Ron smiles at me from behind Harry, and he's asking a question with his eyes and responding to it all at once. This is all for Harry, of course, right? Of course right. And you'll be okay with things staying that way, even if he gets better? Stupid question. Just... well. You'd've done the same for James. You understand.  
  
And I do. It's a powerful bond, that between friends. In some ways, it's stronger than the bond between lovers. A relationship like mine and Sirius', built on both, is stronger still, probably as strong as it can get, but the friendship bond is what holds us together, tighter than any glue.  
  
We get to work then, tossing out ideas for their nicknames. They don't have Animagus forms, certainly, which makes the task slightly harder, but Ron finally comes up with the perfect one for Harry.  
  
he states, as if the word, by itself, is enough in the way of explanation. We all raise our eyebrows.   
  
Harry repeats, confused.  
  
Well, yeah, Ron stammers, slightly embarassed now. I know you don't always like it, but you seem to... attract things. People. Good things and bad. And your scar, the lightning bolt. Storm's not immediately obvious though.  
  
I like it, Sirius smiles in triumph. Storm is good. What do you think, Harry?  
  
Harry is thinking, and is slow to respond. Well. It's not bad. You're right, Ron, I do seem to just draw things towards me. Storm's fine. He smiles half-heartedly. Now we just need a name for you and Hermione.  
  
Oh, Ron's easy, I say off-handedly. Flame. Because of his hair – but more importantly, his temper.  
  
Harry grins at his friend. Moony's right. Flame it is, Ron.  
  
Hmmph. Fine. Flame it is, then.  
  
That stills leave Hermione, Sirius reminds the pair. It seems like it's easy – almost too easy – for these two to forget Hermione, at least temporarily. I'm seeing some familar behaviors on their part with some eerie parallels. Sirius and I are going to have to talk about this later.  
  
We finally come up with a name – Tawny – for Hermione, and complete the changes to the map. Sirius and I head to the room that Mrs. Weasly magically added, concealed by the attic, and we sit down on the bed, taking off our boots and socks.  
  
Sirius, what's going on with those two?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
You know exactly what I mean, Padfoot. They remind you of anyone?  
  
Hmm. Well, I kind of think Harry reminds me of James, and when you get down to it, Ron's more like me and Hermione's more like you... Sirius trails off. Did he really miss it, or am I imagining things.  
  
Not that, in particular. More like... the way they were acting. Around each other, I emphasize.  
  
Sirius is quiet for a moment. Now that you mention it, yes, they do. Interesting. I didn't think either of them bent our way, though.  
  
Did either of us, before that night?  
  
Point taken. Think they'll realise it, though? I mean, it took the joke on Snape, becoming Animagi, and a couple of nerve-wracking nights in the infirmary for us to come to grips with it. All they've got are Harry's depression and Voldemort.  
  
I have to laugh at Sirius' outrageous expression. Only depression and Voldemort. The problems that each generation has to face seem to get worse with each generation, but maybe each generation is more prepared to deal with them. I don't know.  
  
We sit up for a long while after that, talking. There's still so much time that's passed without each other that we have to catch up on. It's hard to remember that Sirius didn't have those years in Azkaban that I was alone. We both had so much pain, but we're doing better, and we were older. Harry... Harry's still just a kid, in the long run, and he's just not able to deal with everything. I'm not sure that there are many people who would be, though.


	3. So Tired That I Can't Sleep (Harry)

_A/N: Hooray! We're back in Harry's mind.   
  
Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me!_  
  
  
It's morning. Somehow I've ended up in bed with Ron again; I think it was a nightmare, but I don't really remember. I remember that Sirius and Professor Lupin are here, and this morning we're going to tell Fred and George about the Marauders and about Sirius' innocence. This afternoon we're talking to Ginny, and Percy this evening.  
  
The twins are going to be surprised to find out about the Marauders' Map, I think. This should excite me, it should make me smile. And it does, slightly, but I just can't gather up any enthusiasm, for anything. I have everyone that I care about, everyone that cares about me, except Hermione, here, and I still just can't do much but sit and stare off into space. I know that they're worried about me, otherwise Sirius and Remus wouldn't be here. That seems weird, calling Professor Lupin Remus. He wanted us to call him Moony but I don't know if I can. It seems odd, somehow, but I'll try. I'll try.  
  
It's after breakfast now. Ron has asked Fred and George to come upstairs with us. Remus and Snuffles went for a walk. Actually, no one but Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and I know Remus is here yet. That'll be another fun surprise.   
  
Ron, what's so important that we have to close ourselves inside this orange hell? Fred asks, and I see Ron scowl. Loyal Ron, the Cannons never win but he keeps on hoping.  
  
That's my fault, I cut in. I hate seeing people fight, especially members of a family. A family is a precious thing, they shouldn't waste it. There are things that need to be told, and you two are first, for reasons that will become apparent. I pulled out the Marauders' Map. Be sure you're reading it carefully.  
  
_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.  
  
_The writing starts to appear, but it's different than it was the last time the twins saw it. Sirius and Remus did a good job on the improvements. I know they did most of the work, even if they did claim that Ron and I provided valuable assistance'.  
  
_Mssrs. Moony, Padfoot, and (the late) Prongs,  
in association with   
Mssrs. Storm and Flame and Madam Tawny  
Are proud to present..._  
  
Bloody hell, Harry, George whispered quietly. How did you change it?  
  
I didn't. I asked the original manufacturers to make a few improvements.  
  
You _know_ the original manufacturers?  
  
Yes. I know two of them fairly well, one I don't really know all that well, and one I loath almost as much as I loath Voldemort.  
  
The twins are really confused now, so I pull out the picture from my album that's labeled The Marauders and hold it in front of them.  
  
That's the four Marauders in their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
This one looks just like you, Harry! Fred exclaimed.  
  
I'm quiet now. I can't help it. I know the other three Marauders better than I know my own father. That's Prongs. My dad.  
  
I expected a response, but I think I've stunned them. Finally, George speaks. And the others?  
  
I point to them in turn. That's Moony. That's his boyfriend, Padfoot, and the short one is Wormtail.  
  
This Moony looks familiar. Like I've met him, or an older version of him.  
  
I hear Ron snort with laughter, and I crack a grin. Luckily, Ron answers this one. That's probably because you have. Moony's name is Remus Lupin.  
  
Our professor?!? Lupin was a MARAUDER?!? Oi! Why Moony?  
  
He's a werewolf, remember, you git?  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
Ron and I just sit back and watch this exchange silently. They're going to ask about the other names next, and that's where the story gets harder to tell.  
  
So who are the other two?  
  
One is Peter Pettigrew, and one is Sirius Black.  
  
But you said that three of them were alive.  
  
Yes. Because Peter Pettigrew is alive. I pull back my sleeve, exposing where Wormtail cut into my arm for my blood. Peter Pettigrew – Wormtail – is the one that gave me this scar, just like his master gave me the one on my forehead. They're smart boys, surely they'll catch the implications.  
  
Pettigrew's alive and is a Death Eater? Told you so.  
  
Yes. He was able to fake his own death, because he – along with my father and Sirius – is an unregistered Animagus.  
  
Fred and George perk up. This is just up their alley.  
  
I bite my lip and look at Ron, silently asking for permission to tell about Scabbers' true identity. I don't want it to be hard on him. He looks more concerned for me, though, as he nods.  
  
Wormtail faked his death by cutting off a toe and transforming into an rat, his Animagus form. He then made his way to a wizarding family, who took him in as a pet. It was seeing a picture of Wormtail in the newspaper that was the final catalyst in Sirius' decision to escape Azkaban, where he had been wrongly imprisoned for twelve years.  
  
You sound like you know Sirius Black personally, Harry.  
  
I do. He's my godfather, after all. There is another silence, and I sigh. It's a long and occasionally painful story, after all. He saw that Wormtail was near me at Hogwarts, and he was afraid that he would transform back into a human for the first time in 12 years and attempt to kill me for Voldemort. The reason that Wormtail was near me was because... I trail off. They're going to be shocked. Ron nods at me, and I'm slightly reassured. Because Wormtail was called Scabbers.  
  
The twins are giving me horrified stares. We fed a murderer for twelve years?!?  
  
You didn't know, I start, but they interrupt me.  
  
Oh, I know but... still. Twelve years. Scabbers. Huh.  
  
So, knowing this, you must realise that Sirius Black is innocent.  
  
That would seem to follow, yes.  
  
Do you acknowledge that you will tell no one else the information that I am about to divulge? That you will immediately assume Sirius to be innocent in your mind as well as your words?  
  
They're wary now, as am I. I can't let Sirius be in danger.  
  
My father transformed into a large stag – hence, Prongs, and also the shape of my Patronus.  
  
Your Patronus?  
  
Oh, yes, we'll have to tell that story another time. Sirius transforms into a large black dog.  
  
Their eyes are wide. I've managed to shock the twins. That dog? Snuffles or whatever? Is Sirius Black? Padfoot? The Marauder?  
  
Yes, yes, and yes. And my godfather, don't forget.  
  
Ookay... so... who else knows this?  
  
The two of us, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, and your mum knows most of it. We're going to tell Ginny later. We figure Percy will be the most difficult, but it's best if everyone living here knows, since Sirius is going to stay until term starts, and Moony is as well – except for the full moon, of course.  
  
I'm exhausted from telling them. I get them to call Ginny up to the room. I just want to get it over with. She blushes. Annoying. I want to scream at her to stop it, but, honestly, it doesn't seem worth it. I just shoot Ron a semi-disgusted, semi-weary look, and he glares at Ginny. I can't quite tell what it said, but she looks suitably contrite. I wouldn't mind being her friend, but the hero worship thing – not only is it the opposite of what I want and need, but it's kind of sick.  
  
What's going on, Ron? Her voice is quiet.  
  
I open my mouth, my tone low. We need to tell you some things, and we need you to trust that they are true. Your mum knows already, and so does Dumbledore. I take a deep breath. Sirius Black is innocent.  
  
Ginny's eyes widen, the picture of youthful innocence and fright. Oh, please. Why does she bother me so much now, when she didn't before? I don't know. she manages to stammer out.  
  
Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus, a rat, and he transformed as he threw that deadly curse, cutting off his own digit in the process. He's a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's most trusted, now, and he's the one that was my parent's Secret-Keeper, only no one knew; it was supposed to be a ruse, no one would suspect Peter, and they would go after Sirius, thinking he was it. I swallow. So. Sirius is innocent. He's also my godfather. Which is why your mum agreed to let him come stay.  
  
He's coming here? she squeaks.  
  
I shake my head. No. He already is here.  
  
Ah-ha. I've confused her. Bloody hell, my head hurts. I hope this is over soon so I can take a nap or read or something.  
  
He, along with my father, is also an unregistered Animagus. They became Animagi to be with their best friend, Moony, who was a werewolf. Professor Lupin. Sirius is Padfoot, or Snuffles.  
  
That big black dog?  
  
Yes, that big black dog. That was Ron. I think he can tell that I'm getting weary. If you have any more questions, Gin, ask the twins, or Mum. We're going to have to tell Perce tonight and you know how he usually prattles on about catching Sirius Black.  
  
Ginny winces. Okay, then. Well. Bye. And she slips out the room. Relief.  
  
Ron? Does your mom have any Dreamless Sleep potion?  
  
Ron frowns. I really need to figure out how to make it on my own, that would be easier than begging it off different people, trying to keep them all unaware of the others. I owled Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts this morning, asking her to send a large amount in nondescript packaging. I feel like a Muggle ordering porn.   
  
I think so. Why?  
  
I need to sleep some more, and I don't want any more nightmares. If I take half a dose after lunch, I'll wake up an hour or so before dinner.  
  
Ron agrees to get the potion for me after lunch, and I sigh, relaxing. I hate my life.  
  
  
I wake up a little earlier than anticipated from the potion-induced sleep, but I feel better than I have in quite awhile. I could get used to the magical sleep; in fact, I think it's the only way I will get sleep, most of the time, for awhile.  
  
I get a small book out that's on sleep potions. I ordered it at the beginning of the summer via owl, but I haven't looked through it yet. There it is. Dreamless sleep potion. The ingredients are fairly common, except for one, but the brewing takes two days. No wonder it's hard to get! I start to scribble down notes, making a shopping list on one sheet of parchment, and taking notes on a couple of procedures to look at before I attempt to make it. I know one thing, and one thing only, at this moment – I need to have this potion available to me, no matter what it takes.


	4. Percy's a Prat (Ron)

_A/N: We're back in Ron's head now. I think we'll go to Hermione from here, but I'm not sure. Switching POV can get a little weird on occasion, but Harry & Ron are relatively easy to do._  
  
  
It's almost dinnertime, and that means we're going to tell Percy. I love my brother, don't get me wrong, but he's so bloody annoying, and pompous. This news about Sirius is going to be quite a shock to him.  
  
I think Harry's enjoying his plan a bit too much. He wants to shock Percy, he says, and he instructs Moony and I both to have our wands at the ready, to put the full-body bind on him if necessary. That's all he's told us, but he talked to Sirius for a few moments in private, so at least he knows what's going on.  
  
Harry slept the afternoon away, aided by the dreamless sleep potion. I went downstairs, so I wouldn't disturb him, and when I returned, thirty minutes ago, he was sitting up in bed, looking through one of his schoolbooks and making notes on a sheet of parchment, which he quickly hid. I caught a glance of the book's title, though, before he shoved it underneath his cot. Something to do with potions. Harry hates potions, so why is he voluntarily studying it? I don't like this at all.  
  
It's dinnertime, and the four of us head downstairs. Ah, there's Percy. Let the fun begin.  
  
Professor Lupin! It's nice to see you again. Percy pauses; he's not sure how to greet a houseguest that used to be his professor and, incidentally, happens to be a werewolf. What brings you to the Burrow? he finally settles on, and it sounds unbelievably pompous.  
  
Moony smiles. This and that, I suppose you could say. How is your work at the Ministry going?   
  
Percy's off and running now, prattling on about his job as a bureaucrat. I hope I never end up like him.  
  
We're settled in at the table now, and Padfoot is sitting on the bench beside Harry. He's even got his own plate. I snicker, the picture's amusing, to say the least. Percy is distinctly unpleased.  
  
Mother, must the dog sit at the table? He's horrified, and sounds like there is a stick up his arse. His words are greeted by feral growls from Padfoot, Moony, and, somewhat surprisingly, Harry. I think I know what Harry's Animagus form should be.  
  
Mum just smiles pleasantly. It's quite alright dear, things will become clear in just a few moments. We begin to eat, and all is quiet. Then Harry straightens. Oh boy, I think. Here it comes.  
  
His voice is clear and calm. I – no, we – need to tell you some things. I want to make sure you realise, before I begin, that Dumbledore is aware of this situation, and agrees with us. I told Fred, George, and Ginny earlier today, and your mother told your father. Dad nods; I hadn't known that. I'm nervous, on edge, and I have my hand on my wand, just in case, just like Harry asked.  
  
He turns to the dog at his side. Sirius, if you would? There's a pause, and a moment later, Sirius Black is sitting at our kitchen table. Moony took him out to a Muggle barbershop today, and bought him some new clothes, so he looks quite presentable.  
  
SIRIUS BLACK! bellows Percy. I must call the Ministry immediately! He jumps up, heading for the fireplace, and I hear Harry's voice, calm but angry.  
  
Ron, Moony, NOW!  
  
I pull my wand and yell _Petrificus Totalis_ as Moony does the same. Percy stops mid-stride, held rigid, but his eyes are wide, and I can tell he's listening. Sirius is glaring at him.  
  
Harry stands up now. Percy, this is Sirius Black, as you guessed. My godfather. His smile is strained and doesn't convery any real warmth or emotion. My godfather, he continues, voice low and hard, is innocent. Your precious Ministry never gave him a trial. A simple priori incantantem spell would have established that Sirius wasn't my parent's Secret Keeper and hadn't thrown the curse that killed all the Muggles. But your precious Mr. Crouch didn't give him a trial.  
  
Harry's angry now, as he approaches my brother.  
  
Your precious Mr. Crouch helped his own son, a Death Eater in truth, escape from Azkaban. He hid him at his home all these years. Crouch Jr. stole my wand in the top box at the World Cup last summer. Crouch Jr. sent up the Dark Mark at the World Cup last summer. Crouch Jr. attacked Mad-Eye Moody, imprisioned him, and impersonated him all year long. His smile is almost manical now. Crouch Jr. was the one who had me selected as a champion. Crouch Jr. made the trophy into a PortKey. Crouch Jr. made sure that I would have to participate in Voldemort's rebirth. Crouch Jr. killed your dear Mr. Crouch, and was indirectly responsible for Cedric's death!  
  
I hadn't heard all this before. Maybe it will help to get it out? I doubt it, though, judging by the glee in Harry's eyes as he spews forth venom at my brother. I'm not angry though; Percy deserves it.  
  
So listen to your Ministry, _Percy_, who tells you that Sirius is guilty, that Voldemort hasn't returned. Then look at the man at this table, my godfather, who took the risk of approaching Hogwarts as an Azkaban escapee to make sure Scabbers didn't murder me. Scabbers, you ask? That _rat_ was an illegal Animagus named Peter Pettigrew, the real criminal, who framed Sirius before hiding. You fed him, Percy, and then gave him to Ron, who had to feed him. Wormtail's the one that tied me up and cut my arm. Harry's brandishing his arm in front of Percy's terrified eyes. My blood, Percy. My blood, Wormtail's hand Wormtail's hand?!? and Tom Riddle Sr's leg bone. All in one pot, and presto! Voldie's back. Why? I'll tell you why. Because of YOUR PRECIOUS MINISTRY! So if you _ever_ tell a soul where my godfather is – the only family I have, mind you – I will _personally_ use Avada Kedavra on you. Don't doubt I can, Harry hisses at him. And no one would punish the Boy Who fucking Lived, would they?  
  
With that, Harry wheels around and stalks out the door, and my mom releases Percy from the full body bind. Sirius jumps up, after Harry, and I'm right behind him, when Percy stops him.  
  
Where are you going, you... you murderer! What kind of spell do you have him under? The Ministry would never do that, what he said!  
  
That's the final straw. I'm boiling mad, because my own brother cares more about his ambition than anything else. You should have been Slytherin, I hiss, and I draw my wand once more. I wasn't thinking, it just slipped out. _Stupefy mono ennervus_. I'm the only one that can revive him, thanks to the last two words I added. I'm out the door after Harry, though, so he'll be down for a bit.   
  
  
Sirius and I are running across the garden. Harry's ahead of us, headed down to the river. He's not crying, not yellling, just running. When we reach the river, he just sits down on the bank and stares. I'm not sure what to do. This is my friend, my best friend, but he's seen so much more and had to deal with so much more than I have ever had to handle. I want to protect him, but no one can. I can tell that Sirius feels the same way. Finally, Harry opens his mouth.  
  
How can a person be so blind, that they ignore the truth, no matter how much evidence there is? He sighs. What happened after I left?  
  
I bite my lip and sit down beside him as Sirius settles on his other side. He tried to stop Sirius from coming after you, and I... I stupefied him.  
  
Harry cracks a small grin. You'll get in trouble for underage magic, he warns.  
  
I wave a hand carelessly. Dad or Mum'll tell them it was one of them, or Moony. No harm done. Besides, I used the full-body bind while you were at dinner, remember?  
  
Oh yeah, Harry said sheepishly. Sorry. I forgot. We all sit in silence for a long time, just staring at the river. Then Harry stands. I suppose we should go back. Do you think that Percy will ever come around?  
  
I shrug, and Sirius answers. I knew someone like Percy once. He found his way to the Dark before he ever found his way back to the light again. Maybe this will be enough to keep Percy from following the same path.  
  
Harry asks, curious.  
  
Severus Snape, Sirius says with an air of resignation. Don't get me wrong, I hated the man and still do. But he was so blinded by his own opinions that he was an easy target for Voldemort. Then when he realised what Voldemort truly was, the only way to redeem himself was to turn spy – a very dangerous job. I wouldn't want to see _anyone_ in that position.  
  
This gives me much to think about as we return to this house. I don't want my brother to become a Death Eater.


End file.
